


I’ve Ruined You

by TheSwanQueenRizzlesAddict



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwanQueenRizzlesAddict/pseuds/TheSwanQueenRizzlesAddict
Summary: Regina wants her Emma to realize who her (True Love) really is.Light mentions of Killian Hook.





	I’ve Ruined You

Definitely Not Suitable For Non-Adult Audiences!

"Hey Regina,guess who proposed to me.I guess you were right when you told me that love would come my way only if I let it ,thank you for your support."

-As Regina reads Emma's text message,she is fueled up with hurt & confusion,she thought that she has already made it clear that Hook wasn't her true decided to text message Emma back.

"Bring your ass over here,and make sure Henry stays over your parents house,could you do that for me?"

-As Emma reads Regina's message she releases a long sigh knowing what is about to happen.

"Anything you want Gina."

"Good!Don't take long either,and make sure you come up with an acceptable excuse for your Hook puppy to understand why you will be spending the night over here. Bring some clothes for you to have for the night."

"Alright.I won’t."

-Regina smirks to herself she thinks,"I am definitely going to make her question her engagement tonight,she will forever be mines no matter what.

~30 minutes later~

-Further into conversation between the actual true loves,sitting in the living room.

"So what's the answer gonna be Emma,are you seriously going to agree to marry Hook?Forgetting about me,you and the moments we've shared together?"

"I don't know Regina gosh,I love you,I want to be with you,but I can't hurt Killian,I feel like an idiot for assuming he is my true love,I'm just confused,I'm sorry."

"As many times as I have told you that you were an idiot for your mistakes at times,I'm honestly telling you now that you aren't an idiot.I know you may feel confused,but I know that you and I both know what your heart truly wants Emma,I want you be very certain about this engagement,on how much it would be a huge mistake.Go and head upstairs to my room ,and by the the time I get up there I want you naked from head to toe,Spread out just for me you got that?"

-Emma nods.Regina gets to her room,she is satisfied that HER swan has followed her directions,sitting on her bed with her thighs spread wide,for her to see what she has done.Regina begins stripping off all of her clothes as well,walking towards the edge of the bed,crawling towards Emma's glistening pussy.

"Good girl!Look at all of that juice all because of me.Now before I start,I want you to feel free to tell me right now if you aren't comfortable being here,do you want to stop everything we hold between us,because of that pirate Hook,I will respect your every wish, just tell me, be honest."

"No Gina,here is where I want to be,just please fuck me."

"Hmm good then,someone's very eager ,but your wish is my command baby,point those sexy legs to the sky for me."

-Emma does, she looses it as soon as Regina pushes her legs more upwards to have easier access to her pussy,by blowing her clit,then teasing it.

"For the love of God Gina,please,no foreplay."

-Regina smirks licking her lips before diving in to take what's hers making Emma scream & moan all for Storybrooke to hear.

"Oh shit Regina baby,don't stop,please don't fucking stop."

-Regina moans as she nibbles and sucks on Emma's clit,then using fast tongue ministrations,then pausing her movements to make dirty talk rise in the room making Emma whimper.

"Look at you begging for me to keep my mouth on your beautiful pussy,MY pussy.I know damn well you don't beg the handless pirate to eat you up and fuck you senseless because he can't do it like I can,can he ?"

-Emma doesn't answer her being to lost into how Regina is making her feel.The quietness is just making Regina even more desperate to make Emma reach her peak.She continues eating her out like she is the only thing that can satisfy her,sucking,to nibbling,to barely biting Emma’s clit ,then tongue fucking her hole,to make her give her the best orgasm as always when she's with her.Her heart sings while she sees her shed a light tear,because she always touches Emma's special spot,it makes Emma quiver,then deliver Regina her answer to her question.

"Oh shit Gina,eat this pussy baby,eat it,it's all yours,fuck!No he can't Gina,he can't make me feel the things you make me shit yess! Baby I'm about to cum."

-Regina sucks her clit ,while finger fucking her,making Emma's whole body quiver until she reaches her climax.Regina crawls up to Emma's lips,tongue kissing her,letting Emma taste herself,while they both moan in that kissing moment, laying beside one another while catching their breaths.Regina decides to use this moment to finish their talk before they go any further,turning Emma's face to hers so she can talk to her directly.

"Have an answer yet?"

"God Regina what do you want me to say?what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to truthfully get it through that head of yours that I'm your actual true love,not Hook.I do know how hard it is for you, So let me keep trying to prove to you why I'm the one for you,and explain the difference between me and that filthy pirate.The major difference is I at least understand where you’re coming from when you need someone to understand you on anything you may feel,if times I'm all the way certain,I will always fight by doing my best to understand.You don't run to him when you need someone to talk to,to make you feel better in many ways,you come fall into my arms.While he only wants to satisfy his needs,and puts his world before you,I've proven to you constantly that I only need you and Henry in my world.I put your needs and wants before mines,I will do it until my last breath.When you need comfort,when you need love 100 percent,I am always willing to give my all to you no matter what, It's never just about sex to me when we are together,but I'm certain to Hook it is,anything just to get him off,to satisfy his needs and wants.When it comes to us and intimacy,we don't just make our times a quick fuck,we make slow passionate love to moments I make you cry from making you feel my love,trying to reach your soul.When we have sex with each other,it's not the only part of intimacy,as long as I am able to hold you in my arms,or you holding me while we talk about the good,and bad things in life,to not talking about anything at all is a huge example of intimacy,and love,of what we share. So Emma I just want you to take this into consideration,and keep all of this as a reminder everyday that I truly do love you,I don't think I could ever stop. Now give me a kiss."

-Emma does as told kissing Regina passionately,until they both get hot in each other once again.

"Come sit on my face Regina,please."

-Regina does as told,holding on to her head board poles enjoying the feel of Emma's tongue go at it for about 15 minutes until Regina finally reaches her climax.

"I planned on using our special toy to fuck your brains out,but right now I just want to feel you,skin on skin, raise your leg up for me."

-Once they finally are lined up with each other, pussy to pussy Regina starts to grind on Emma,making Emma scream and moan,Just then Emma smacks her ass cheek once before gripping it to bring their sexes much closer together.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU FEEL SO GOOD GINA!Never stop fucking me,please don't. Unghhh yess baby, right there! I swear on my fucking life,I wont say yes on Killian's engagement,I promise,I'll end it right away just don't leave me."

"Yess Baby,that's all mama wanted to hear, I'm not going anywhere,now cum with me."

-After time they both finally cum settling into a deep sleep.

 

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my SwanQueen lovers enjoyed.If any form of requests,suggestions,whatever it may be let me know,I don’t bite.


End file.
